


Zippers

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Zippers

"Sammy!! Come on its snowing! Get up!" Dean said all excitedly. "Sammy wake up. Come on! It's a snow day."   
Sam was sleepy but perked up a bit. "Dean, it's early. I can't go out because the zipper broke yesterday on my coat. And it's the only coat I brought."   
"Oh Sammy. it's okay. You can use my extra one." Dean said with a big smile. "Really. It's okay. And the zipper works great!" Dean laughed.   
Sam smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Dean." Sam got dressed and zipped up the coat, ready to enjoy this wonderful snow day with his brother and best friend.


End file.
